bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Mantu7
Witaj! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Witaj Mantu! Stwóż sobie stronę użytkownika ; ) Jeżeli będziesz potrzebował pomocy możesz zwrócić się do mnie Vezok999 15:42, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Ave, in wikia :], jeśli chcesz szablon, kolorową stronę, statystyki, podpis-jestem do usług :DAritika władca Guratti 15:47, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Ja wiem, jeśli chcesz zrobię ciAritika władca Guratti 16:48, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Powieedz tylko jaki ci wstawić obrazek, i jeżeli sam nie umiesz to co mam tam wpisać. I jezeli chcesz to mogę zmienić kolor szablonu Vezok999 17:00, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Vezok :[ przez ciebie kolor się zepsuł na stronie :DAritika władca Guratti 17:09, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, Matuśek mnie uprzedził ;( A jak cos piszesz na forach czy dyskusjach, to się podpisuj, tak jak to pisze w pozdrowieniu od Gresha Vezok999 17:19, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Vezok, do usług, wstaw :D, sorry, że sam to zrobiłem nie pomyslałemAritika władca Guratti 17:20, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Wiecie, już was polubiłem i wpisałem się na wasze koleżeńskie listy.Szefu tej strony,19:24,02 kwi,2010 Heh, dzięki. Pssyt, zrób sobię sekcję na stronie Przyjaciele abyśmy ci mogli sie wpisać :]Aritika władca Guratti 17:33, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) To twoja kolorowa strona, narazie jest taka bo nie masz napisw na stronieAritika władca Guratti 17:47, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za wiadomość. Już?Aritika władca Guratti 18:01, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) Może bys napisał swoje Bio? Vezok999 18:56, kwi 2, 2010 (UTC) "Gabrys07 miał stronę,ale zbankrutował chyba dzięki mnie" dlaczego tak sądzisz? Vezok999 13:13, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Taaa... on miał wielu wrogów i wielu go nie lbiło m.i. przez ten opis, ale pamiętaj''' NIE MOŻESZ PISAĆ TAKICH RZECZY NA STRONIE NIKOGO, NAWET SPAMERA . A nikt by z takiego powodu nie odszedł- on odszedł dlatego : "cześć szataniści (niektórzy) nikt się nie przyznał i tak sprzedaje moje wszystkie bionicle bo proboszcz powiedział,że to dzieło szatana i rodzice to potwierdzili bo to pochodzi do manaizmu http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manaizm a imiona pochodzą od Maorysów http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maorysi a na tarczy skralla jest jakiś pentagram oznaczający wrota do diabła więc zrezygnujcie z bionicle zanim będziecie opętani a jak jesteście ciągle nie wyspani i macie złe oceny w Szkole (jak to jest 1 przedmiot może to się rozprzestrzenić na inne) to lepiej sprzedajcie bionicle lub jak nie sprzedacie to je podpalić lub wystrzelać z łuku lub zakopać lub wysadzić w powietrze i ochrzcić mieszkanie przez ojca - jego wypowiedź na dyskusji strony głownej Vezok999 13:36, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) A nie lepiej pisać nowe częsci co tydzień. Bo jezeli co miesiąc to napisanie całosci zajmie ci około rok Vezok999 15:32, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Eee... jakich filmów? Vezok999 15:34, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) A skąd wiesz? Ja mam, chociaż nie orginalne Vezok999 15:41, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli edytujesz stronę, to u gry po prawej masz dział "Controls" a w nim "Żródło dokumentu" - włącz to. Strona powinna zmienić się w bardziej skomplikowaną, ale to nic. Ale ankieta którą dam niżej zmieni się w wzór, który skopiujesz, i wstawisz odpowiednie pytanie i odpowiedzi. Oto ankieta: Pytanie Odp 1 Odp 2 Odp 3 Odp 4 (może ich być ile chcesz Umiesz ? --Vezok999 17:04, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) ???, po prostu, < poll > pytanie, odpowiedź, i gitaraAritika władca Guratti 18:31, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Tu: http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Wybory_administaracji_wiki. Ale ty nie możesz głosować- jestes za krótko na wiki ;( Vezok999 08:09, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Strona Nie uważasz, że twoja strona usera jest... popsuta? To znaczy, jest taka... niezbyt ładna (musisz posprzątać). Mogę to zrobić? Gresh250 Nie wiem, co się dzieje. Jak ją naprawię, to znowu się psuje. Najlepsze wyjście to usunięcie jej i zrobienie nowej. Gresh250 Co mam zrobić dalej? Gresh250 Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale jeżeli dostałes podpis jeżeli chcesz go użyć, to daj "edytuj stronę" na ktrej ten podpis jest, potem go kopiujesz i wklejasz tam gdzie chcesz. O, i jeżeli chcesz, mogę ci pokazać, jak zrobić aby z podpisam była zawsze data i godzina, no i łatwiej będzie się go używać. PS może pomóc ze stronką usera? Vezok999 18:34, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Robisz tak: 1.Edytujesz stronę, gdzie jest podpis. 2.Pod wyloguj jest żródło dokumentu(3 cm) 3.kliknij 4.kopiujesz tekst(Aritika władca Guratti 08:17, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Tabelka gotowa. Tutaj masz instrukcję jak kopiować podpis ten: Mantu7 - Zaznacz swój podpis (Ten błękitno jasnoniebieski "Mantu7", kolorki mogę Ci zmienić) i daj ctr + c (kopiowanie), a potem ctr + v (wklejanie) i już. Ja tak zawsze robię. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'''250]] Może zaczniej już cos pisać na stronie usera, ja najwyżęj, jeżeli cos się nie uda to poprawię Vezok999 13:55, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego zepsułeś sobie stronę? TheGrox 15:18, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) To nic trudnego. Włącz stronę usera, i u gry, po lewej, obok tego znaczu z Takuą... o tak, własnie tu! :D Masz ten obrazek z takim szarym ludzikiem. Najedź na niego, i powininna pokazać ci się mała tabelka, to daj w niej "zmień" . Masz stronkę z danymi usera, to poszukaj "twój podpis". Masz? To tam wklej twój obecny podpis, potem daj zapisz. Ale pamiętaj, jak tam wklejsz, to to musi być wzór twojego podpisu, wiesdz jak się go robi? Vezok999 17:52, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC) To w sprawie avatara to nic trudnego, po prostu robisz obrazek na paincie, potem jak masz avatar to go wybierasz i dajesz zapisz ;P A teraz podpis: U góry po prawej (podczas edycji strony) masz dział "controls" a w nim "źródło dokumentu". Daj go, a cała strona powinna zmienić się w taki wzór, a ty masz skopiować wtedy to: (robię odstęp abys mógł to łatwo znaleźć, potem już tylko wklasz i dajesz zapisz, a jak używać powiem jak zrobisz to co ci napisałemVezok999 18:07, kwi 8, 2010 (UTC)) Mantu7 Mam w czymś Ci jeszcze pomóc? Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Nie dopisze cię, jestes za krótko Vezok999 15:03, kwi 9, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem czy dobrze zrozumiałem, ale graczy podziele na grupy 2 dni przed rozpoczęciem, czyli 18 kwietnia Vezok999 17:50, kwi 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, już to robię ; ) Vezok999 15:22, kwi 18, 2010 (UTC) A ja bałem się, że już to zrobiłeś.Jak zobaczyłem że stan gry jest taki jak wcześniej,chciałem ci przypomnieć.Mantu7 Wiem, wasnie pisye pryzpomnienia. A mj tekst mia ju 2 dni temu gotowz. Yobacy gre ya jakies 4 minutki : ) Vezok999 12:23, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Przypominam, że własnie dzisiaj, 20 kwietnia ruszyła Wyspa Konfliktów ! a to wszystkim wysyłąm. Tak, już Vezok999 13:16, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Jak co skończe? Przecież już jest odpisane Vezok999 13:41, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) To czekam aż odpiszesz ;P Vezok999 14:05, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) Musizs pobawić się w paincie. Tzn, bierzesz zdjęcie jakiejs postaci bio, iu z google greafika obraz joy sticka. otem łączysz... Vezok999 17:48, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) No wiesz ty co? poprostu zaznaczasz całosć, potem kopiujesz i wklejasz. Nie mów że z painta nie umiesz korzystać ;P Vezok999 18:29, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, ale nie wiedzieć nic o paincie? Przecież to jest chyba najprostszy z istniejących programów do rysowania! Jego obsługi uczą w 2 kl podstawówki. Tego cię już uczyć nie będe Vezok999 13:20, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) O którym obrazku mówisz? Tym z mojej gry? Vezok999 16:35, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) Popatrzeć na co? Mów jasniej Vezok999 16:38, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) No, trzeba było od razu tak mówić ;P Vezok999 16:51, kwi 21, 2010 (UTC) heh, niechcący patrzyłem stronę Vezoka999 i zobaczyłem co napisałeś :P, na dwa ostatnie pytania ci mogę odpowiedzieć :]--Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 12:49, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorki ,że tak długo ale komp mi ostatnio wysiada z niewiadomych przyczyn : 2. Jeśli chcesz być użytkownikiem miesiąca, trzeba oczywiście, dodawać nowe informacje do artów. Mogą być tłumaczenia i też z książek bionicle :D. Troche mniej poprawianie błędów. Pomagamy też użytkownikom, i rozwijamy wikię :D. Wypowiadamy się na ważne tematy na forach :P. Mojim zdaniem powinno wystarczyć :]. 3.Nie ma 1000% pewności. Zależy z jakiej strony ściągasz. Choć nie powinno być jeśli już pare osób bez szwanku ściągało :P --Aritika władca Gurratti http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 13:00, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) 1 Jezeli zapisze ci się 0 osób, to gra nie wypali. A jezęli dwie, to będzie gra z 2 odobami. Jak cos, to taki standart graczy w grze to około 4 ;p 2. Użytkownik miesiąca musi robić to wszystko co wypisał ci wyżej Matusek 3. Ja sciągnąłem i wirusów nie było, żadnych. Wg mnie możesz spokojnie ściągać Vezok999 13:49, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) zwłaszcza jak się ma z kim grać (ja np mam :P ) Vezok999 14:17, kwi 22, 2010 (UTC) Ja nie mam.Mój brat już jest studentem.Może zaprosze kolegę.Mantu7 Nie musisz mi pisać, ja sprawdzam każdą edycję na Eb, na fanclubie i na rpg wiki. A żeby wiedzieli o co chodzi, to napisz zasady, może cele gry albo charakterystyki postaci. Wymysl coś Vezok999 18:09, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Czy ja pisałem gdzies że się nie chcę zapisać? Przecież zapisy trwają jeszcze długo, a ja trochę jeszcze poczekam Vezok999 18:18, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Praktycznie wszystko już umiesz. Tylko jak tam ustawiałes ten podpis, to pod spodem jest taki mały kwadracik z podpisem "trakktuj mj podpis jako wiki kod" czy co takiego. Zaznacz to, potem zapisz i gotowe Vezok999 11:50, kwi 24, 2010 (UTC) Skomentujesz moje opowiadanie na moim blogu? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 09:44, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie, dzięki. Knight5 12:58, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Jak będę miał czas, to zrobię te sekcje. A kolorowy podpis umiem robić. Knight5 13:05, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Chociaż w sumie to mam jedno pytanie... Jak zrobić ankietę? Knight5 13:08, kwi 25, 2010 (UTC) Wyszło, na mojej dyskusji jest próbna ankieta. Knight5 Czemu wolisz o mnie nie mówić? Vox22 16:08, kwi 28, 2010 (UTC)